


Strike A Pose

by fadedink



Series: Lazy Hazy Summer Daze [19]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A theme park, a camera, and somehow Orlando's involved.  Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike A Pose

**Author's Note:**

> [Lazy Hazy Summer Daze](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/701573.html) #19 for [](http://bluegerl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bluegerl.livejournal.com/)**bluegerl** who wanted Jake/Kili, but this is what she's getting. :D

"What's with the camera?"

Aidan smiled, shrugged. "Preserving the moment."

"At a theme park?" Jake looked as skeptical as he sounded.

"Yep." Aidan pointed, gave a (hopefully) puppy dog look. "Would you just stand up there, on those steps for me?"

"Here? Why?"

"Lighting. Mood. Now..."

The skepticism turned to wariness. "Now? Now what?"

"Could you, um, pose? Please?"

"Pose how?"

Aidan flashed another smile. "Just, I dunno, pose."

"How's this?" Jake looked ridiculous, making Aidan laugh.

"Um... No. Maybe shirtless?"

"Shirtless?" Jake glared, glared harder as Aidan doubled over laughing hysterically. "Orlando put you up to this, didn't he?"

  


  



End file.
